Eras tú
by sugarlawliet
Summary: Holas! otro kpi ! disculpn la dmora u.u c m había olvidado actualizar el summary... weno,n st kpi:la 1ª vz d Sango...q pasará? dsqbranlo! reviews onegai!
1. 1 Acepto

**Eras tú**

**Capitulo 1.- Acepto**

_**-Miroku-**_

Hemos llegado a una aldea para descansar. Se escucha un tremendo bullicio, pero yo voy con la cabeza baja. Todo se escucha desde muy lejos, pero está a sólo unos metros de mí. Me parece escuchar la voz de Sango que me pregunta:

-¿Se siente bien excelencia?

- Si...- contesto yo con un tono triste e inusual en mi. Ella lo ha captado y se queda mirándome, cómo preocupada. Yo sigo caminando, no quiero hablar con ella, me dolió demasiado lo que me hizo hace algunos dias...

_- Flashback-_

- Está muy tenso...- me dijo Sango mientras me hacía masajes en la espalda.

- Hemos tenido que combatir a muchos monstruos... tengo razones- contesté con los ojos cerrados- ¿Sango?- pregunté cuando ella se detuvo.

- ¿Sí?- contestó ella reanudando su labor

- ¿que te pasó?- me volteé y me encontré con una Sango completamente sonrojada.

- eeeh... nada...- Ella bajó al mirada. sabía no le gustaba reconocer que yo la intimidaba y la ponía a temblar. Nos encontrabamos los dos solos, y estabamos tan cerca...

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas, no voy a hacerte nada...- le puse una mano en la barbilla y me acerqué. Mi cuerpo emitía un sutil calor, haciendo que Sango se acercara cada vez más- reconoce que te gusto Sango- y sin más la besé en los labios. Fué un beso apasionado, que duró mucho rato. Sango me abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndome hacia ella, y así profundizando el beso.

- Lo amo, excelencia, lo amo- me susurró Sango en un momento de toma de aire. Nuestros rostros se tornaron de un sutil color rojo, pero nos abrazamos aún más fuerte y nos seguimos besando. Recosté a Sango en el suelo, mientras comenzaba a aflojar un poco las ropas, comenzaban a estorbar...

Comenzé a explorar poco a poco el cuerpo de Sango, que dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, haciéndome saber que lo hacía bien. Yo besaba su cuello, mientras que ella acariciaba mi espalda y desataba el pequeño lazo de mi pelo.

- Deberías quedarte así más a menudo... te ves más lindo...- me dijo ella mirándome y acariciando mis cabellos. Yo la besé nuevamente, pero esta vez mas suave, como pidiéndole permiso para seguir. Sango suspiró y se situó sobre mi, besándome con una pasión no muy caracteristica en ella.

- Te amo Miroku... siempre te he amado... no se si te lo he dicho... _Houshi-Sama_...- me susurró al oído al momento que me besaba el cuello.

- Yo también te amo Sango... te amo mi taijiya- posé mis manos en su cara y la besé. Ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y bostezó. Yo sólo la abrazé y posé un pequeño beso en su pelo.

Al otro día ambos despertamos abrazados y sonrientes. Sango se levantó antes para prepararme desayuno.

- Gracias Sango...- le dije cuando ella me pasó una taza de té.

- De nada... Houshi-Sama- me respondió y me robó un beso.

Despues que todos hubieron descansado y comido, nos encaminamos nuevamente. Caminamos 2 días completos, durmiendo donde fuera. Al tercer día, yo abrazé a Sango mientras caminabamos tras Inu y Kagome. Sango de inmediato se alejó. Ese gesto me extrañó, ella nunca me había rechazado así los últimos días. Me acerqué nuevamente y traté de besarla, pero ella me rechazó de nuevo y me pegó una cachetada

- NO VUELVA A ACERCARSE A MI!- me gritó Sango llena de cólera

Yo quedé en shock y sentí que mi corazón se despedazaba. Me llevó una mano al lugar donde me había golpeado y pestañeé.

- Pero... Sango... dijiste que me amabas...- le dije con lágrimas a punto de brotar de mis ojos.

- Pues ya no! déjame en paz! YA NO TE AMO MIROKU! ya no...- Sango lloraba en silencio y se adelantó a los demás, que quedaron helados. Yo traté de reprimir mis lágrimas, pero estas salían y corrían silenciosamente por mis mejillas.

_-Fin Flash back-_

Sigo caminando en silencio, y al acordarme de aquellas duras palabras mi corazón se oprime y las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos. Miro hacia la izquierda y siento unos brazos que me agarran por la espalda

- perdoneme excelencia... por favor- es la voz de Sango, y suena triste, pero yo me doy la vuelta bruscamente, separándome de ella.

- No se si pueda Sango... no se si pueda...- me doy vuelta y camino con la cabeza en alto. No quiero que ella se de cuenta de lo débil que puedo llegar a ser. Ahora me doy cuenta por qué había tanto alboroto. Más adelante estaban varias aldeanas alrededor de un hombre un tanto mayor, que se quedó mirandonos con bastante interés.

**_-Sango-_**

Miroku caminaba sin ganas, con la cabeza gacha y un aire triste y melancólico. Me sentía inmensamente culpable. Sabía que estaba así por mi culpa. Me hacían tanta falta sus abrazos, sus besos... le pregunté si se sentía bien

- Si...- me respondió con una voz triste, distante. Eso me hizo sentir aún más culpable. Lo miré preocupada, pero el siguió caminando, rechazándome completamente. Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían. Corrí hacía él y lo abrazé por la espalda

- perdoneme excelencia... por favor- le supliqué con voz triste. ¿No entendía que me sentía mal?

- No se si pueda Sango... no se si pueda...- me responde altaneramente y se va con la cabeza en alto. ¿Por qué se comporta así? ni siquiera se toma la molestia de escucharme. He tratado de explicarle un montón de veces, pero no me escucha. Extraño tanto esas veces en que dormíamos juntos... recuerdo esa vez que me dijo que me amaba... la primera vez que lo dijo...

_-Flash Back- _

- ¿Tiene sueño, excelencia?- le pregunté acariciandole el cabello. Estabamos los dos acostados, uno frente al otro. El tenía los ojos levemente cerrados y me sonreía.

- no... tengo hambre...- me dijo pícaramente acomodándose un poco

- ¿Hambre? ¿y que quiere comer?- le pregunté poniéndome boca abajo.

- Quiero probar tus labios Sango...- se acercó y me tomó de la barbilla. Yo sólo me dejé llevar... sentí sus cálidos labios rozar los míos, hace mucho tiempo quería probarlos- Te amo...- me miró y yo cómo siempre, me sonrojé. Luego continuó besándome suavemente, diciéndome "Te amo" varias veces.

- espera... espera- le dije sonriendo poniéndole las manos el el pecho cuando el estaba sobre mí. Le acaricié los labios y le susurré- yo también lo amo... te amo Miroku- me acerqué y lo besé nuevamente.

- Me gusta que me digas así... mi niña...- se acostó a mi lado y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. Me acarició el cabello y la espalda hasta que me dormí.

- Nunca olvides que te amo- fué lo último que escuché antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Seguí caminando y vi algo extraño a lo lejos... pero no podía ser! era imposible que él estuviera ahí! miré a Miroku instintavemente, pero claro, él no tenía idea de quien era. Takato, el hombre con el que me coprometieron de niña. Un sólo pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza fugazmente: Miroku. ¿Cómo lo tomaría?. Seguramente el estaba buscándome para que nos casaramos. No podía hecerle eso a Miroku y a mi misma. Pero luego recordé el tono en el que me hablaba últimamente. Recordé que le dije eso porque sabía que nos acercabamos a la aldea de Takato. Creí que así le dolería menos. Miroku le pregunta a una mujer que pasa. Me puse muy nerviosa, traté de retroceder, de captar la atención de Kagome para que tomaramos otro camino, pero Takato llegó a mi lado, me tomó una mano y me dijo:

- ¿Sango?- me miraba con brillitos en los ojos, no creí poder decir que no. Esta maldita timidez que nunca me dice expresar lo que siento! ¿Cuanto me demoré en decirle a Miroku que lo amaba?. Miroku se acercó a nosotros, empujó a Takato y le preguntó con una voz muy desagradable

- ¿Se puede saber quien eres?- se puso entre mi y Takato. Eso no me gustó mucho. Si no éramos nada! además que los últimos días me estaba tratando muy mal.

- Oh... mucho gusto, mi nombre es Takato- luego Takato lo empujó y se dirigió a mí- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- me preguntó con voz suave

- ¿Takato? tu... eres... me comprometieron contigo cuando eramos niños ¿Verdad?- le dije un poco confundida. El asintió

- Te he estado buscando Sango... quiero que por fin nos casemos. Te daré todo lo que quieras... ¿Aceptas?- finalizó con una sonrisa, tomando mi mano de nuevo. ¿Que hacer? no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Miroku... pero luego me acordé de cómo me trataba, su tono de voz, sus miradas de desprecio, de rabia... de pena.

- Eh... yo- estaba muy nerviosa y miré a Miroku. El me dió sólo una mirada de advertencia. Eso no me agradó. ¿Quien era él para decidir lo que no me convenía y lo que no?

- claro que acepto- dije mirándolo a los ojos. Quería que le doliera. Quería que sintiera lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Quería que supiera lo que era sufrir.


	2. 2 Nuestros Sentimientos

**Eras tú**

**Capitulo 2.- Nuestros Sentimientos**

_**-Miroku- **_

- ¿Que pasa?- le pregunté a una muchacha que estaba cerca de mi.

- Es que el joven más rico del pueblo está buscando a una mujer para que sea su esposa. Según él estaba comprometido desde niño con una chica, pero ella no está en el pueblo- me respondió aquella mujer. El hombre que nos estaba mirando se acercó y se quedó con al boca abierta mirando a Sango

- ¿Sango?- le pregunta tomando una de sus manos. No se por qué, pero sentí como si una fuerza externa me empujara y me adelanté con grandes pasos, quedando entre aquél hombre y mi taijiya.

- ¿Se puede saber quien eres?- le pregunté con voz fría.

- Oh... mucho gusto, mi nombre es Takato- luego "ese" me empujó y se dirigió a Sango- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- le preguntó con una voz suave que no encontré del todo sincera.

- ¿Takato? tu... eres... me comprometieron contigo cuando eramos niños ¿Verdad?- le dijo Sango un poco confundida. El tipo asintió, y yo sentí como si tuviera veneno en las venas. ¿Que estaban comprometidos? que tontería! no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

- Te he estado buscando Sango... quiero que por fin nos casemos. Te daré todo lo que quieras... ¿Aceptas?- finalizó con una sonrisa y tomando su mano de nuevo, algo que hizo que mi sangre hirviera nuevamente.

- Eh... yo- Sango estaba nerviosa y me miró yo sólo le dediqué una mirada de advertencia- claro que acepto- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Esa mirada se me clavó en el corazón haciendolo pedazos. ¿Por qué aceptaba? todo se volvía como en una película sin sonido, varias personas felicitaban a Takato y Sango, yo sólo me desvanecí, no sabía que ocurría, no captaba las palabras que salían de la boca de mi taijiya, sólo la vi articular un simple y mudo "perdóneme", luego mi voz resonó ronca y seca, articulando un "No".

La boda quedó fijada para 3 días más. La misma Sango propuso la fecha. ¿Por qué me hacia esto? ¿No entendía lo mucho que la amaba? ¿No entendía lo mucho que dolía mirarla abrazada con ese tipo? Demonios! ¿Por qué estoy llorando? las lágrimas empañan mi vista cada vez que la veo. ¿Por qué no me voy? debo esperar a la señorita Kagome y a Inuyasha, pero ya no puedo más. Necesito decirle, gritarle todo lo que siento a Sango... pero a la vez quiero abrazarla, besarla y machacar a quien se atreva siquiera a mirarla... pero ella eligió a otro... ya no hay vuelta atrás.

El primer día no podía siquiera mirarla sin que se me agotara el aire de los pulmones. Me dolía verla, y me sentía morir cuando "él" la abrazaba. Cada vez que la divisaba trataba de ocultarme donde fuera, o bajaba la mirada. No entiendo como fui tan cobarde. El segundo día pasó todo lo contrario, la necesitaba y la buscaba a cada momento, aunque cuando la veía no podía sonreírle, la miraba desde lejos... y lloraba. Aunque aún recuerdo cuando la llevé al cuarto de las verduras para besarla. Ella no puso ninguna resistencia... pero en último momento yo me arrepentí y me fuí. No entiendo como he podido llorar tanto, yo, que siempre creí ser fuerte, me he dado cuenta de que por una mujer soy capaz de darlo todo. El tercer día... una tortura... creo que ella me buscaba para pasearse en frente mío con Takato. Pero yo no la tomaba en cuenta... me había resignado, me habia dado por vencido!. Incluso iba a ir a esa boda, e iba a sonreír frente a Sango, para que creyera que no me importaba.

_**-Sango-**_

- Perdóneme- fué lo único que traté de decirle, ya que de mi boca no salió ningún sonido. El me miró. Pude ver la rabia y la pena concentradas en su mirada.

- No- me dijo. Simplemente eso. Un simple "No" que me dolió tanto... pero traté de no mostrar ninguna expresión, ningún sentimiento. Takato me abrazó y varios aldeanos nos felicitaban. Yo luchaba con lo que me quedaba de fuerzas para no llorar. Podía ver a Miroku mirándome desde lejos y aplaudiendo junto con otros aldeanos, aunque lloraba. Miré hacia otro lado. Una lágrima cayó. Takato no me vió, así que me la sequé y traté de sonreir con naturalidad.

- ¿Cuando quieres que nos casemos querida Sango?- me preguntó Takato

- ah? ah! si... em... ¿que te parece en 3 días más?- lo miré y sonreí aunque mis ojos estaban brillantes de lágrimas. Fue una suerte que él no lo notara.

- Si! me parece una excelente fecha Sango! ven, vamos a mi casa- me tomó de la mano y me condujo por un camino de tierra algo estrecho. Me di la vuelta y vi la espalda de Miroku, que hablaba con Inuyasha.

- No te preocupes Sango. Ellos también estarán con nosotros en mi casa... bueno, nuestra casa- me dijo Takato siguiendo mi mirada.

- Si...- sentí como si esa no hubiera sido mi voz y sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla. Lágrima que fué rápidamente eliminada por una suave brisa.

Comenzaron a pasar los días. La cuenta regresiva. El primer día, cada vez que encontraba a Miroku el trataba de ocultarse en cualquier lugar. Quería explicarle! quería que me escuchara! ¿Pero como iba a hacerlo si él huía a cada momento? me sentía tan mal cuando Takato me abrazaba en frente de él... El segundo día no se que le pasaba. Me lo encontraba en todos lados, aunque el nunca me sonrió, nunca me dijo nada. La mayoría de las veces se dedicaba a observarme desde lejos, aunque de todas maneras podía ver las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Me dolía tanto verlo así... aunque ese día se atrevió a hablarme de todas maneras.

- Sango... necesito hablar contigo ¿Puede ser?- sin esperar mi respuesta me llevó a un cuarto pequeño que había a un lado de la casa. Alli se guardaban las provisiones o lo que sobraba de comida, por lo que el aire olía a verduras. Nos encerramos allí y Miroku se quedó mirándome.

- que querias decirme?- le pregunté.

- nada... sólo besarte... una vez más- Miroku tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó. Fue un beso suave, corto, tierno, como nunca me lo había dado. Cuando terminó, él comenzó a alejarse, pero yo lo tomé del cuello y lo obligué a que siguiera con besos más profundos y apasionados. Miroku me miró sorprendido un momento pero luego me acorraló en la muralla y me besó con pasión. Yo, para no dejarlo ir, lo aprisioné con una de mis piernas. un gemido se escapó de mis labios. ambos jadeabamos y gemiamos de vez en cuando. Bajó por mi cuello y trató de eliminar aquellas estorbosas ropas, mientras levantaba mi falda con su mano. Yo traté de hacer lo mismo, pero sentimos unos pasos cerca. Nos separamos inmediatamente y nos escondimos tras unas cajas. Ambos estabamos muy asustados cuando entró una de las sirvientas de Takato. Se llevó un caja y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Suspiramos de alivio.

- ¿En que estabamos?- le pregunté acercándome un poco. Parecía que él iba a besarme de nuevo, pero se alejó.

- Esto no funciona así Sango... tu ya te decidiste... y no fué por mi- me tomó una mano y depositó un beso. Luego se fué y me dejó ahí. No supe por qué, pero me puse a llorar. Sentía que él estaba siendo muy cruel conmigo. Por un pequeño momento, un maravilloso momento, creí que me había perdonado, creí que podríamos haber comenzado de nuevo! pero no... sólo fué un engaño.

El tercer día quise vengarme. Buscaba a Miroku para pasearme frente a él con Takato, pero él no nos tomó en cuenta. Esa misma noche me sentía muy triste. Era mi último día de soltera... mi último día para amar a Miroku. Estaba acostada en un futón distinto al de Takato, porque no quería que me hiciera nada hasta que nos hubieramos casado. Él dormía plácidamente mientras yo no podía conciliar el sueño. Debería ser más de medianoche. Yo estaba boca arriba mirando el techo. Cómo extrañaba a Miroku... un suspiro se escapó de mis labios. Extrañaba sus abrazos. Recordé esos besos que nos dimos el el cuarto de las verduras. Me acaricié los labios y sonreí. Estiré un brazo hacia el lado, buscando su cuerpo. Me voltee hacia ese lado, pero no estaba allí. Sentí su respiración en mi nuca. Mi corazón se aceleró

- Miroku?- pregunté con los ojos cerrados. Me di vuelta hacia ese lado y abrí los ojos. Claro, el no estaba allí. No te sigas engañando Sango! el no va a venir a buscarte! me di vuelta de nuevo y abrazé la almohada. Lloré sobre ella. Amaba demasiado a Miroku. Por que me dolia tanto si yo tomé esa decisión! me calmo un poco... no quiero que Takato me oiga. Mi corazón se oprime de solo pensar en sus besos. la respiración se me corta, las manos me tiemblan. Te necesito Miroku! te amo! no quiero seguir sufriendo! no quiero sentrime culpable por quitarte tu alegría! no quiero... no quiero llorar más!... ¿Que debo hacer para acabar con esto? ¿Morir acaso? estoy dispuesta... estoy dispuesta a ahogarme, para que se ahogue conmigo este sentimiento que ya no quiero seguir sintiendo por tí. Mi cabeza me grita que no debo seguir alimentando este sentimiento... no debo alimentarlo con falsas esperanzas, con pensamientos de que algún día te encontraré a mi lado otra vez... Necesito tomar un poco de aire, así que salgo hacia afuera.

_**-Miroku-**_

Es casi medianoche. Aún no puedo conciliar el sueño. Las lágrimas surcan mi rostro a cada segundo. No he parado de llorar desde que nos acostamos. ¿Por qué me duele tanto? Dios! ayúdame a olvidarla! duele... no quiero amarla... ¿O si quiero?. Se escuchan varios sollozos ahogados. Son los mios, amortiguados por el brazo que tengo sobre la cara. ¿Que tengo que hacer Sango? ¿Que tengo que hacer para que salgas de mi vida? ¿No entiendes que me duele?. Mi cabeza me reclama que no te piense más. Mi corazón quiere creer en ti, aunque se que no debo, aunque se que no puedo. Siento que alguien me mueve.

-¿Sango?- pregunto con los ojos cerrados

- No. Soy yo, Kagome- susurra. Luego de que yo abro los ojos y me siento, ella me abraza, me abraza con una ternura tan grande, que me siento mas tranquilo... al menos las lágrimas ya cesaron.

- Hay monje Miroku! ¿Por qué sufre tanto?- me susurra al oído mientras me acaricia la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué amar duele tanto? ¿Acaso no dicen que es el sentimiento más hermoso? todo eso es solo basura!- me separo de ella y la miro. Me pongo de pie y salgo afuera. Respiro profundamente y miro el cielo. Las estrellas brillan hermosas en el cielo. Y esa luna... esa luna bajo la que yo y Sango nos dimos nuestro primer beso, esa luna que a Sango tanto le gustaba, esa luna que prometí regalarle... las lágrimas acuden nuevamente. Ya no quiero sufrir más! ¿Como aquella mujer se apoderó así de mi corazón? ¿Por qué juega así con él? Me siento un momento en el suelo y tomo una dolorosa decisión... a ambos nos hará bien. Escucho unos pasitos débiles detrás de mí. Me volteo y veo a Sango. Pero está diferente... ya no emana esa alegría, esa calidez que tanto me gustaba... por el contrario, se le nota triste y deprimida.

- ¿Que te pasa?- le pregunto acercandome a ella y tomándola delicadamente por los hombros. Se me oprime el pecho viéndola así. También siento esa tremenda culpa, y ese doloroso sentimiento de perderla... para siempre...

- perdóneme...- me dijo en un susurro. No supe por que demonios me alejé al instante de ella.

- ¿Por que tengo que perdonarte? tu eres feliz ¿No? felicitaciones Sango... espero que sigas así- le dije en un tono sarcástico aunque mirando el suelo. Las lágrimas me traicionaban, y no quería que ella me viera llorar

- Déjese de juegos excelencia...-

- no me digas excelencia! no tienes por qué. Para tí, sólo soy Miroku- la interrumpí enojado, pero al instante me arrepentí, cuando ella me miró y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Me abrazó suavemente y lloró.- No quería perderte Sango... pero no sé en que fallé! Sé que con él vas a estar mejor... no llores mi taijiya... no llores mi niña- Sango me miró y una sonrisa débil se dibujó en su rostro

- Hace tiempo quería escuchar que me dijera "mi niña"... extrañaba su voz... dígalo de nuevo... por favor- posó su cabeza en mi pecho otra vez.

- Te amo mi niña... - la tomé de la barbilla y la miré- nesecito decirte algo... serio...- ella asintió y se sentó hacia donde un momento estaba yo y yo me arrodillé en frente de ella- Me voy Sango... sigo este viaje solo... no quiero seguir sufriendo por tu culpa... no me sigas ¿Si?... serás feliz aquí, y yo no voy a estar para opacar tu felicidad... - le acaricié una mejilla, por donde una lágrima caía sin razón- no me hagas esto ahora... yo sé que no sientes lo mismo... - me puse de pie con la sensación de que la había herido lo suficiente para que no me siguiera, aunque por esas palabras me iba a arrepentir toda mi vida. me di vuelta, listo para irme, pero Sango me tomó una mano.

- Yo también tengo que decirle algo!- se puso de pie, frente a mí- necesito... decirle mis sentimientos...

_"No lo hagas Sango! no quiero arrepentirme! no me digas te amo... prefiero irme creyendo que no me amas! prefiero sufrir solo!... aléjate de mí... no me ames!..." _pensé desesperado mirandola con un poco de susto.

- Yo... yo ni sé por que acepté casarme con el joven Takato. Creo que estaba muy dolida, y para hacerlo enojar... lo hice... pero tiene que comprender excelencia!- mi miró con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas- yo lo amo a usted! ¿No lo entiende?

- NO! no lo entiendo! por que si me amaras no te casarías con ESE!- sin poder contenerme le grité. Estaba tan enojado que si no me iba pronto era capaz de matar a Takato

- ESE tiene nombre!- me gritó Sango, haciendo que me descontrolara más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Ahora lo defiendes? ¿Que clase de amor es el que se supone que sientes por mi? primero me dices que me amas, que siempre me has amado! pero después... después te casas con un don nadie, lo defiendes, pero claro! tu me amas ¿no?. ¿Sabes que Sango? ni se por qué discuto contigo... quédate con tu hombre, con tu Takato... ya no te necesito... que seas muy, pero muy feliz...- me di vuelta y comenzé a caminar, pero escuché la voz llorosa de Sango a mis espaldas.

- ¿Por qué no entiendes que no soy feliz? ¿Por qué no entiendes que yo te amo a tí? ¿Por qué no entiendes que me duele... que me duele haber echo esto? estoy arrepentida Miroku! no quiero amarte más! deja de atormentar mi corazón... deja de... de alimentarme con falsas esperanzas...- Me voltee y la miré. Estaba de pie ante mi con el rostro lleno de lágrimas

- Sango, Sango... yo también he sufrido! y mucho! no sabes todo el amor que hay aquí- señalé mi pecho y bajé la mirada- no sabes todas las lágrimas que he derramado por ti... no sabes todas las veces que he tratado de arrancarte de mi... no... no sabes que estás clavada en mi mente, no sabes que... que sin ti me muero... que sin ti me faltan fuerzas para todo!... que sin ti... que sin ti no soy nada Sango... tu eres todo lo que tengo... todo lo que me queda!... estoy vivo solo por ti... sin ti mi vida está vacía... no quiero que sigas influyendo así en mí... sal... vete de mi mente... no quiero sufrir...- sentí la respiración de Sango muy cerca y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con esos ojos avellana.

- Miroku...- me acarició el cabello- Me culpas de no estar en tu lugar... ¿Sabes cuanto he sufrido? lo mismo que tú... las heridas de aquí- puso una mano en mi pecho- aunque se escondan, nunca se olvidan... dejaste tal herida en mi corazón, que tuve que aceptar a Takato para tratar de eliminar tu imagen, tus labios, tus ojos... pero no pude! no pude alejarte! déjame entrar ahi- posó su cabeza en mi pecho- déjame entrar para acabar con esto...- me miró y yo pude sonreírle después de tanto tiempo

- Tu ya tienes tu espacio ganado... no vuelvas a salir mi taijiya...- la abrazé fuerte. necesitaba su cuerpo- duele tanto que no estés aquí...

- Te puedo proponer algo?- Sango me miró y yo acaricié sus cabellos lentamente

- Claro que sí...- Ella me abrazó y me dijo en el oído

- quiero perder mi virginidad contigo... si la pierdo, no podré casarme con Takato... quiero que seas el primero y el único... quiero ser tuya...- tomé su cara con ambas manos y la miré un poco confundido.

- quieres perder la virginidad conmigo? pero... por qué-

- ya te lo dije Miroku... si no soy virgen, no estoy obligada a casarme con Takato... así los dos podríamos ser felices... juntos- me besó con mucha pasión y yo no pude resistirme.

- Esta bien... por ser tu primera vez, tu escoges el lugar- le tomé la mano mientras ella me arrastraba hacia el fondo del patio.


	3. 3 Mi primera vez

Ah! Volví! no estaba muerta... ni andaba de parranda... ¬¬' sólo trabajaba para entregarles un buen fic (con un buen lemmon!) a uds. /. Muchas gracias x sus reviews! sólo contribuyen a q quiera escribir y escribir para uds. Bno, yo me pinto de colores, así que: disfrútenlo! . Ja nee!

**Eras tú**

**Capitulo 3.- Mi primera vez**

_**-Miroku y Sango-**_

**letra normal: Miroku**

_**letra cursiva: Sango**_

_Llevé a Miroku hacia el fondo del patio. El lugar al que íbamos era muy especial. No era un palacio, pero fue hay donde me di cuenta de lo mucho que amaba al hombre que ahora me acompañaba_

_- Llegamos- anuncié cuando estuvimos frente al cuarto de la verdura_

- Aqui?- _me preguntó confundido_

_- Si... aqui fue donde casi lo hicimos y en donde me di cuenta de cuanto te amaba. Abrí la puerta y ambos entramos._

No sabía que hacer. No me parecía un lugar adecuado, pero Sango lo había escogido, así que no hice ningún comentario. Me acerqué a ella y la besé. Primero suave, pero luego ambos fuimos haciendo el beso más apasionado. Me quité la parte violeta de mi traje y la extendí en el suelo. Sango me tomó el rostro y me besó nuevamente, tratando de aflojar mi túnica.

- No tan rápido...- le dije desabrochando el lazo de su falda.

-_lo mismo puedo decir-_ seguí besando aquellos rojos y suaves labios, hasta que la tomé en brazos y la recosté lentamente.

_Necesitaba probar los labios de Miroku. No quería que se separara de mi. Me tomó en brazos y me recostó en el suelo, sobre una parte de su túnica. Lo abrazé fuerte y el besó mi cuello. Aquello me gustaba, no podía negarlo. sus labios trazando una linea imaginaria por cada parte de mi cuerpo, sus manos quitando hábilmente todas mis prendas superiores, sus suspiros haciendome cosquillas... aquello estaba saliendo perfecto._

- Te amo Sango- _Miroku estaba sobre mi con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de mi cabeza._

_- Yo te amo... y te deseo Houshi-Sama- Miroku no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces y se lanzó a besarme otra vez, mientras me ayudaba a quitar sus ropas._

Podía sentir el calor de Sango rodeándome, sus labios atrapando hábilmente cada uno de mis suspiros, los mios aprisionando sus gemidos y jadeos, mientras la ayudaba a quitar lo que quedaba de mi traje. Una vez que terminamos seguimos con ella. Quité su Kimono delicadamente, dejando al descubierto sus pechos rodeados de una delgada tela a quitarla delicadamente, mientras ella me acariciaba la espalda, como queriendo memorizar cada parte de mí. Cuando la quité por completo besé cuidadosamente sus pechos. Ella gemía un poco. Luego la miré y besé nuevamente sus labios.

_Miroku besaba mis pechos mientras yo jugueteaba por su espalda. Luego me besó en los labios. Decidí tomar al iniciativa, no iba a dejar que el me poseyera tan fácilmente. Me senté sobre él y lo besé con pasión extrema. Luego bajé y besé su cuello. Él se entretenía terminando de sacar mi falda. Luego saqué el lazo de su pelo, haciendo que sus cabellos le cubrieran al vista. Sonreí. La verdad es que Miroku me gustaba más así. Luego de mirarnos un rato el se abalanzó sobre mi cuello. Yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más piel para saborear. Todos mis sentidos se estremecían bajo los besos de mi querido Houshi, haciendo que el tomara el control de nuevo._

Recosté a Sango nuevamente. Ella se estaba rindiendo fácilmente, cosa que me gustó. Bajé y besé su abdomen, mientras Sango movía lentamente sus caderas de arriba a abajo, frotándolas con mi entrepierna. La miré para dar el siguiente paso. Ella me miró también, me acarició el pelo y asintió. Me acerqué a su labios y los rozé un poco, mientras la penetraba. Sango dejó escapar un gemido y me abrazó más fuerte, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Yo escondí mis labios en su cuello y la besé. De repente sentí que Sango me clavaba demasiado fuerte las uñas en la espalda.

- Que... te pasa?- le pregunté con la respiración entrecortada. Luego la miré. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

- duele...- fue lo único que me dijo, o que logró decirme, también con la respiración entrecortada. Comenzé a salir lentamente de ella, pero sentí los brazos de Sango en mi espalda, atrayéndome hacia ella- duele... pero me gusta... sigue Miroku... - Sango me miró y me besó, jadeando levemente dentro de mi boca.

_Miroku comenzó a penetrarme lentamente. Era una sensación maravillosa, como una descarga eléctrica que recorria cada parte de mi cuerpo, aunque dolía. No pude aguantar por mucho rato y le clavé las uñas en la espalda a Miroku. Me preguntó que me pasaba, y al comprender que me dolía comenzó a salir. Yo sólo lo atraje hacia mi para que continuara. _

_- No te detengas Houshi-Sama...- lo miré mientras acariciaba su rostro. Los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban, no nos importaba si alguien nos iba a escuchar, me hubiera gustado que todos supieran que estaba haciendo el amor con el mejor hombre del mundo. Poco a poco comenzé a sentir como me faltaba el aire, necesitaba que Miroku siguiera, pero se estaba deteniendo, así que tomé el control de la situación. Me senté nuevamente sobre él y comenzé a moverme lentamente. Miroku me sonrió y me siguió el jueguito._

Comenzé a cansarme, así que seguí más lento, pero Sango se sentó sobre mí y comenzó a moverse. Yo sólo le seguí el juego, acariciando y besando todo su cuerpo. Llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, riéndonos y besándonos a cada momento.

- Te... te amo... mi taijiya- le dije a medias, tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

- Yo te amo más... aaaah...- me respondió Sango exalando un largo suspiro- ay... se me durmieron los pies...- nos miramos y nos reímos.

- Esos comentarios Sango...- le dije riéndome mientras me acostaba a su lado.

- Pero si es verdad! siento como hormiguitas!- se reía nerviosa mientras me abrazaba- ¿Es normal que pase?

- no lo sé... supongo...- la miré cariñosamente mientras le besaba la frente- toma, tápate... no quiero que te resfríes- la tapé con mi túnica, que era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirnos a los dos. Luego ella me abrazó un poco más y se durmió. Después de unos cinco minutos, no tardé en hacerle compañía.

_**-Sango-**_

Un rayito de sol me llegó en el rostro, haciendo que me despertara. Se estaba tan bien así. Miroku dormía plácidamente mientras me abrazaba. Lo miré y sonreí. Era como si todo fuera un sueño, un maravilloso sueño. Sentí unos pasos cerca y me senté mirando a todos lados. Vi una sombra que se acercaba por la puerta y me asusté. ¿Y si era Takato? traté de despertar suavemente a Miroku, pero no respondía. La puerta se abrió.

- ¿Kagome?- pregunté.

- ¿Sango?- me preguntó ella mientras entraba y cerraba bien la puerta- ¿Que haces aquí?- me preguntó nuevamente. Pero luego se dió cuenta de que estaba desnuda y acostada al lado de Miroku- ah... ya veo- dijo riéndose un poco

- ¿Que vienes a hacer aqui tan temprano?- le pregunté mientras me tapaba un poco los pechos con la túnica y tapaba un poco más a Miroku

- Ah... es que Takato me pidió si podía venir a buscar algo para hacer un "mini-banquete"... recuerda que hoy te casas- dijo con un poco de pena.

- hoy me casaba...- le corregí. Luego miré cariñosamente a Miroku y le acaricié el cabello. El se movió un poco y despertó mirándome con una sonrisa

- buenos días...- me dijo en voz baja. Luego se sentó bruscamente, haciendo que la túnica se deslizara hacia abajo, dejándolo completamente descubierto.

- Miroku! que no estamos solos...- le dijo sonriendo mientras lo cubría nuevamente... Miroku miró la puerta y se sonrojó.

- ah... señorita Kagome... buenos días- dijo un poco nervioso, poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza. Yo y Kagome nos reímos.

- Es mejor que se levanten. No valla a ser que alguien entre y los vea así. Es más que seguro que no se va a quedar callado- Kagome se acercó un poco más y escogió una caja al azar- a ver, a ver- examinó el contenido de la caja- lechuga, zanahoria... blah, blah, blah... si servirá. Levántense! Sayonara!- Kagome salió y cerró bien la puerta. Apenas ella salió, Miroku me tomó de los hombros, me tiró hacia atrás y comenzó a besarme, situándose sobre mí.

- No te había saludado como corresponde- me dijo una vez que se acabó el beso. Yo le sonreí y le dí un besito corto en los labios.

- Es mejor que sigamos el consejo de Kagome y nos levantemos- le dije tratando de apartarlo para poderme levantar, pero él no se movió

- ¿cuando lo repetimos?- me preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándome con deseo.

- no sé... pronto. Pero no ahora!...mmm...- le dije tratando de resistirme a sus excitantes besos en mi cuello- Miroku... Mir... ya basta! jaja...- Miroku me miró sonriente y se apartó- uno de estos días, quizás lo hagamos de nuevo... quizás, no te lo aseguro- me levanté cubriéndome con la túnica y busqué mi ropa, que estaba esparcida por todo el cuarto.

- ¿Por que no me lo aseguras? no te gustó? hice algo mal?- me preguntó amarrándose la parte violeta de su túnica a la cadera.

- Claro que no! me encantó!- lo besé en los labios- pero hay que ver como van las cosas Miroku. No es cosa de llegar y encamarse a cada momento

- yo no lo plantee así... pero si tu quieres a cada momento... bienvenido sea!- me miró un momento y yo le tiré la cara hacia un lado con mi mano.

- Mejor ya vístete! tenemos que irnos...- comenzé a cambiarme rápidamente, mientras Miroku sólo me miraba, con los brazos cruzados.

Salimos del cuarto, primero yo y luego Miroku, para no levantar sospechas. Apenas puse un pie en la casa, Takato me interceptó y me preguntó muy arrogantemente:

- se supone que éstas son horas de llegar?- me miró con intenso odio. Demonios! cómo iba a salir de ésta?

- buenos dias! yo muy bien gracias...- traté de avanzar, pero el me tomó de los hombros, haciéndome bastante daño- oye! suéltame! me estás lastimando...

- te hice una pregunta, y quiero que me la contestes- me miraba de una forma que me daba miedo, pero debía mentir!- dónde estabas, en la mañana no estabas en el cuarto...

- supongo que todavía soy una mujer libre. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca...- apretó un poco más mis hombros. Yo sólo aguanté.

- claro que no puedes hacer lo que te plazca, y lo sabes. Quiero saber AHORA dónde y con quién estabas... porque tengo algunos rumores no muy buenos sobre tí...- lo miré extrañada y nerviosa. Nos habrían visto?

- que-que rumores?- lo miré con miedo... ese hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa.

- bueno... una de mis sirvientas me dijo que te había visto en el cuarto de las verduras, DESNUDA con ese amiguito tuyo... alguna explicación?- me soltó y cruzó los brazos. "Que hago?" pensé desesperada. Y de repente se me ocurrió algo... el abuso de confianza...

- y le vas a creer a una simple sirvienta antes que a mi?-

- ja... es que no fué sólo una... fueron 2...- me miró de manera triunfante, y yo sólo bajé los brazos... ahora sí no me iba a librar... sería mejor confesar?

- bueno... yo... bueno anoche...- no se me ocurría nada, tenía la mente en blanco. Y seguramente, cualquier mentira que inventara no me la iba a creer.- bueno... para que te sigo mintiendo! si, me acosté con Miroku, y sabes que? me gustó... ya no soy virgen!...contento?- por decir eso, Takato levantó la mano y me pegó una cachetada, que me dejó botada en el suelo.

- eres... eres una maldita perra... no se cómo pude desearte todos estos años...- me tomó de un hombro y me aventó contra una pared. yo lloraba. Me dolía... por qué tenían que pasarme todas estas cosas a mí?- de todas formas... de todas formas vas a casarte conmigo...

- NO!- no pude contenerme y grité. El me miró con un odio mayor al de unos momentos y puso una mano en mi cuello, como tratando de asfixiarme.

- que dijiste?

- que-que no... me casaré contigo... sueltame...- traté de quitar sus brazos de mi cuello, pero el seguía presionando y comenzó a levantarme del suelo, poco a poco. Luego me soltó, y yo caí pesadamente en el suelo, tosiendo un poco y tratando de recuperar el aire. Takato tomó una espada que había colgada en una pared, la desenvainó y la acercó a mí, que estaba sentada en el suelo.

- que vas a hacer?- pregunté temerosa. Era mi fin, y lo sabía.

- no quieres casarte conmigo? prefieres acostarte que ESE? pues bien... ninguno de los dos merece estar aquí... perdóname Sango...- levantó la espada y la dejó caer... el sonido de la navaja cortó el aire...


End file.
